The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calendula plant, botanically known as Calendula officinalis ‘20123-107D’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘20123-107D’. The new cultivar of Calendula is an herbaceous perennial grown for container and landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Katsuta-Gun, Okayama-Pref., Japan. The overall purpose of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars of vegetatively propagated Calendula plants with low-growing and well-spreading growth habits combined with long flowering periods and a unique range of flower colors.
‘20123-107D’ was selected in the Inventor's trial garden in 2012 as a single unique plant from amongst the seedlings derived from self-crossing an unnamed plant (not patented) from the Inventor's breeding program, ref. code 20122-5D, in 2012.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in summer of 2012 by the Inventor in Katsuta-Gun, Okayama-Pref., Japan. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.